


Ocean

by NYWCgirl



Series: writer's month 2020 [6]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Escape, Experimentation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, merman Mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: This ficlet is a sequel to Freshy vs Salty. Jack decided enough is enough and frees Mac.
Series: writer's month 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861096
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	Ocean

Jack looks in his side mirror, there is still nobody following them. But that doesn´t mean they aren´t after them. He can only hope they are able to reach the ocean before the TAC teams he trained, are catching up with them.

He knows what the consequences will be if they get caught. Mac will be brought back to the lab and he…well, let’s not think about that. Everything in him tells him to check on the kid, but he can´t afford to stop at the moment, they will lose valuable time. He can only hope that Mac can grasp what is going on. He couldn´t explain what he was planning anyway. Mac’s tank was filmed 24/7 and they still had not established a way of communication beyond some basic gestures.

The kid probably has no clue what is going on being in the back of a dark van, but it can´t be helped. They were hurting the kid with their experiments and Jack could see the kid wither away. So he had to take action.

Tonight they performed another one of their ‘tests’, leaving Mac exhausted, bleeding and barely conscious. He was instructed to bring the merman back to its tank, but instead he opted for wheeling the transport container in one of the vans and driving off. He still doesn´t know what possessed him, well he does, he knows why he did it, it his being a human being and not tolerating that they torture another being. But here they are now, with no plan than to get to the ocean where he can release Mac. He doesn´t even know if Mac came from the ocean, he hopes so.

He finally gets to a stretch of road that is deserted and he hits the gas pedal. They are almost there, Jack knows a remote spot where he can drive almost up to the water. He uses it when he wants to go out with his jet ski. Taking the turn to the road that will lead them to the ocean, he sees a black SUV speeding towards them in the distance. Shit, they are here. He once again floors the gas.

When he reaches the water, he’s out of the van in a flash. Opening the back doors, he pulls at the tank with all his might, tipping it over. There is no other way to get Mac to the water, the tank is too heavy. Mac splashes out of it onto the beach, staring wide eyed at Jack.

‘Hurry, get into the water!’ Jack shouts.

He can hear the SUV approach so when Mac doesn´t move, he grabs the kid and lifts him.

‘You’re free Mac. You need to swim away’ he calls out while running towards the water.

The moment he is waist deep in the water, he feels Mac scrambling to get into it. He pushes Mac off his shoulder into the water and can see him swim off to deeper water.

He doesn´t have time to think about what comes next because he feels like he is kicked by a mule in the back. Pain flashes through him before he hears the gunfire. Suddenly the water around him turns red. It’s the last thing Jack sees before everything turns black.


End file.
